Acetabular cups of the corolla type are known which are formed by an assembly of expandable petals whose bases join in the area of the polar cap of the acetabular cup. These petals exhibit a certain amount of elasticity which allows them to be substantially drawn together in the radial direction. On their external surface, these petals are equipped with barbs ensuring anchoring in the osseous wall of the acetabulum when the surgeon effects a radial expansion of the petals by means of a suitable instrument.
However, the impaction and the osseous anchoring of these corolla-type acetabular cups present certain difficulties, which it is the aim of the invention to overcome by means of a suitable set of ancillary equipment.